Jennifer Morgan
Jennifer Morgan was a female Human Starfleet Officer in the 24th Century. Her last current post as First Officer on the USS Striker (NCC-63420). Twin sister of Vice Admiral Ashley Morgan, and sister of Captain Stephanie Morgan, she is one of the triad of what most of the crew members call The Morgan Trifecta. Biography Identical twin of Ashley Morgan, she grew up in Lindenhurst New York. Often called The Good Twin, she generally stay out of trouble. In 2351, her sister Ashley contracted Chicken Pox, yet there were no signs of it on her. In 2360 she enrolled into the Starfleet Academy. She excelled in combat tactics, and hand to hand training. In 2364 she graduated and was stationed on USS Liberator (NCC-67016). The Cardassian War The Liberator would participate in a number of skirmishes with the Cardassians along the frontline. An away mission at a Federation listening post would have Jeniffer, and her team beam into a trap. They would fight for 4 days, keeping the Cardassians at bay until the Liberator returned to retrieve them. Of the 12 in the landing party only 8 would return. Luietenant Oliver Niles would recommend her for the Medal of Valor for her leadership qualities that in his words would save the 8 remaining officers. By 2366, she would be promoted to Lieutenant junior grade. The following year she would be on the Liberator for the Battle of Wolf 359. The Liberator would be lost, but her, and several other crew members would make it to escape pods before it was destroyed. The Maquis & The Klingons In 2368 Jennifer was reassigned to the USS Farragut (NCC-60597) as a tactical officer. With the signing of the Truce in the Federation-Cardassian War, they became embroiled in the relocation of Federation colonist. It was then a number of Maquis attacks on Cardassian installations and settlements began. She became entrusted in finding Maquis bases and stronghold. In 2371 she participated in the rescue of the crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). In 2372 she was offered a post on the USS Striker (NCC-63420) as Chief Tactical Officer. She accepted the post shortly before the start of the Federation-Klingon war. The Striker was sent to secure Ajilon Prime. In 2373, the planet was attacked by the Klingons, breaking the cease fire that was initiated a few weeks earlier. Source: Jennifer's squad was overran, and decimated. She would suffer multiple cuts, and wounds from close hand to hand combat, but would survive. Upon her rescue she would also find out the USS Farragut was destroyed. The Dominion War Jennifer would return to Battle in late 2373 as tactical officer on the USS Striker (NCC-63420) and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. In the Battle of Betazed, she began a friendship with her then First Officer Commander Damien Lucifel. The war had honed her skills as a pilot as well as she would lead several fighter wings dispatched from the Striker. In 2375, the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Jennifer's fighter took massive damage, and crashed on the Southern continent of Chin'toka III. She would elude capture for 3 weeks. She was severely tortured, and dehumanized for 10 days, before the war ended. Returning to her post she would participate in the Battle of Cardassia. First Officer By wars end, Captain Damien Lucifel became the commanding officer of the Striker, and he would name Commander Jennifer Morgan his First Officer. In 2381 while assigned to Deepspace 10, the USS Striker (NCC-63420) was survey several Borg planets, until a Borg Sphere gave them pursuit. Jennifer used a near by Nebula to hide, and affect repairs to the ship. Unfortunately, an Hirogen hunting party would find them, and take 11 crewmen. Jennifer would find the Hirogen Hunters and all of the crew were rescued. In 2385, she helped stall an Armada of Hirogen hunter ships, as a minefield was being placed between them, and Deepspace 10}. Service Jacket * image:2373 - ENS (Command).PNG - USS Liberator (NCC-67016) - 2364 - 2366 * - USS Liberator (NCC-67016) - 2367 - 2369 * - USS Farragut (NCC-60597) - 2370 - 2373 * - USS Striker (NCC-63420) - 2373 - 2375 * - USS Striker (NCC-63420) - 2375 - Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:First Officers Category:USS Striker (NCC-63420) personnel